The Hidden Land
by Psittacidae13
Summary: A Chatot and a Hybrid Grovyle go searching for Team FlameTail after the team disappears into the future. Unfortunately, the two end up fighting in an ancient intergalactic war that has been raging on a neighbouring planet for centuries...
1. Introduction

**The Hidden Land. A Pokémon/Spore Crossover**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

_**The following story is based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, the Hidden Land Adventure (Creator: MCS13) and the Wingmaer Search and Rescue Adventure (Creator: MCS13) on Spore Galactic Adventures. **_

_**These events take place while Team FlameTail are in the future. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Maxis or EA. **_

Jack slowly started waking up.

It was morning; he could see the sun shining through the window of the Crew Room. He slowly stood up, stretched his arms and yawned.

Just by looking at him, you wouldn't be able to figure out that anything was different or strange about him, except for the green human hair on his head.

Yes, Jack was a Hybrid, 97% Grovyle DNA, 3% human DNA, but he has never known his parents.

In his Crew Room was a 100% DNA Chatot named Joshua.

Like Jack, Joshua was different. Not different as in different colouring, different DNA or different strange.

No, Joshua had a dark past. He used to be an outlaw, a master thief, until Jack stopped him one day, but that's another story.

Anyway, back to this story.

Joshua woke up around the same time as Jack. But, before he could move, Loudred ran into the room and shouted "WAKE UP, BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, ROOKIES!"

Loudred then ran out of the room, leaving Jack and Joshua with fresh headaches.

"Every morning...That's why I don't like sleeping here...And we aren't rookies! We're a Platinum Rank Exploration Team!" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah, well it's better than sleeping out in a cave..." Joshua said, remembering where the two had to camp the night before.

A few minutes later, the two had run out of their Crew Room into the Wigglytuff Guild's Assembly Area.

Every member of the guild was lined up as always at Assembly, along with a few famous Exploration Teams, including Team Charm, Team WaterFin, and even the oldest team still alive, Team A.C.T (Alakazam, Charizard, Tyrannitar).

Chatot walked up in front of the group, along with Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

"You're all probably wondering why you've been called here. Three Pokémon and a dinosaur, all guild recruits, have disappeared through a Dimensional Hole. We're hoping that they're still in the present time, but we aren't sure where they are. We are hoping that you will all help us search" Chatot said.

Guildmaster Wigglytuff stepped in front of Chatot.

"Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish are Team 1. Dugtrio, Diglett and Croagunk are Team 2. Loudred and Chimecho are Team 3. Team 1 will explore Crystal Cave, the Desert Region and Amp Plains. Team 2 will explore Treeshroud Forest, Foggy Forest and Labyrinth Cave. Team 3 will explore Mt. Bristle, Craggy Coast and Drenched Bluff. Everyone else can search wherever they want. Everyone! Let's get to work!" Wigglytuff shouted.

"HOORAY!" everyone shouted, before all charging outside, running to their destinations.

Joshua and Jack were left behind.

"So, where should we start looking for Team FlameTail?" Jack asked.

Chatot walked over to the two.

"If you can't decide where to look, then I suggest looking in Oran Woods. No one's been there since Char and Yoshi were attacked there..." he said.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. But, they survived the attack, right?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, don't worry. The attacker, Sylux as Charlotte told us, disappeared. So Oran Woods is safe now" Chatot said.

"Well then, we'll go check there then. If Team FlameTail is there, then we'll find them" Jack said.

"Excellent! I hope you will find them" Chatot said, walking off.

"Yeah, we hope to find them as well..." Joshua said, before perching on Jack's shoulder.

Jack then ran out of the guild, heading towards the Oran Forest.

_**Meanwhile, on another planet in the same Solar System... **_

A golden spaceship had taken off from a large battle, and was still under attack.

A group of blue dinosaur-like creatures wearing all sorts of machinery were on the ship's exterior, using Lightning Blades to try and cut into the fuel tank.

'Grrr...Darn Tyrannos! Why can't they just leave the Wingmaer alone?!' the pilot of the ship (who was also wearing lots of machinery) thought, pressing a button on the ship's control panel.

A Mega Auto Blaster appeared out of the hull of the ship.

It locked onto the Tyrannos and fired at them.

They were all blasted off of the ship, although not before one of them shot the main engine on the back of the ship with a Level 3 Missile Flinger.

'No! Now I'm going to have to land! But, not back there...Oh well, hopefully I can land on that other T-3 planet in this Solar System without being attacked by the natives...' the pilot though, before steering his damaged ship towards the Pokémon inhabited planet.


	2. The Encounter

**Chapter 2 The Encounter**

The ship flew through the atmosphere; the outer layer of metallic substance heating up incredibly.

Luckily, the ship's exterior was built to withstand temperatures higher than 942 million, 942 thousand, 942 degrees Celsius (942,942,942°C).

After passing through the atmosphere, the captain saw that the ship was headed for a large, bare plateau.

'Oh good. An uninhabited plateau. At least I won't kill any natives when I land...' the captain thought.

Suddenly, the ship hit a strong thermal and was thrown over the plateau towards a forest. Oran Forest.

'Oh darn...I hope no natives are killed or injured when I crash...' the captain thought, before his ship crashed through the trees, flattening part of the forest.

_**At the entrance to Oran Woods...**_

Jack and Joshua arrived in time to see the spaceship crash.

"...What was that?!" Joshua asked. "Looked like some sort of spaceship to me!" Jack said, standing still in shock.

"Well then, let's go check it out!" Joshua said, his curiosity greater than the fear of finding a hostile alien.

"Fine..." Jack said reluctantly, before running in the direction of the spaceship; Joshua following closely behind.

_**5 Minutes Later, At the Crash Site...**_

The captain of the ship stumbled out of an escape hatch at the top of the spaceship. He looked around.

'Oh good...The atmosphere's full of oxygen, not carbon dioxide...' he thought, before looking at his ship. Amazingly, the main engine was still the only part of the ship that was damaged.

He then checked a radar that was on his wrist. Two creatures were coming towards his location.

'I hope these natives are friendly...' he thought as he waited.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

Soon enough, Jack and Joshua arrived at the Crash Site.

They saw the captain of the ship, and froze.

The captain saw them and watched them carefully.

"What should we do...?" Joshua whispered to Jack.

"I don't know...Just wait, I guess, to see if it's friendly or not...It looks like a yellow dinosaur...Except for those swords, machinery and feathers that it has on it..." Jack whispered back.

"Hey! It's rude to whisper!" the captain shouted at Jack and Joshua.

The two Pokeworld inhabitants quickly jumped back, startled.

"D-did that lizard just say something about manners?" Joshua whispered to Jack.

Before Jack could answer, the captain walked up to them.

"Yes, I did. The name's Sunny, of the Sunbivore Species and Empire. And you two are?" Captain Sunny asked, pointing two swords at Jack and Joshua.

"Uhh...I'm Jack; 97% Grovyle DNA, 3% Human DNA..." Jack said nervously.

"And I'm Joshua. 100% Chatot!" Joshua said.

"...Hmmm...Well, I have no idea what you're talking about...But, you don't seem dangerous...Very well! I trust you both. So, I'd like to ask for a favour" Sunny said.

"What do you want? For us to take you to our leader?" Joshua asked sarcastically.

Sunny glared at Joshua.

"Not funny...No, I'd like your help in defeating a small group of small blue dinosaurs on a neighbouring planet. It'll be easier to defeat them if I had some backup. Will you both be interested?" Sunny asked.

Jack and Joshua thought about this.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"What do we get if we help?" Joshua asked.

"Around a dozen dinosaurs, but, they're weak..." Sunny lied, before turning to Joshua.

"I'll give you a treasure chest full of Emeralds" he said, this time, he was honest.

"Ok then. I'll help" Jack said.

Joshua grinned.

"If it's for a chest filled with gemstones, I'm in!" he said.

"Excellent! But, you'll have to wait for about...2 minutes. I've got to fix a small rip in the main engine of my ship..." Sunny said, before thinking 'Good...I've got decoys to distract those pesky Tyrannos while I exterminate the Tyranno Commanders...'

Sunny then walked over to his ship and, using various pieces of equipment from the machinery on his body, started fixing the main engine.

_**2 Minutes Later...**_

The main engine was now fixed.

Sunny then said to Jack and Joshua "Hurry up! The ship leaves in 10 of your world's seconds!"

He then jumped through the escape hatch in the top of the ship.

"Let's go! To the Hidden Land!" Jack said.

"Why've you called the mystery planet that?" Joshua asked, before flying through the escape hatch.

Jack leapt after him.

"Because, it's a land that no Pokémon or human has ever known about, since it's always been out in space, hidden in our Solar System" Jack explained.

"That's a good name, but the locals have a better name for it. I'll tell you later..." Sunny said, before sitting in front of a control panel.

The panel was covered with buttons, and the buttons were all divided into different colours.

At the back of the ship were two large metal doors.

One was marked 'Engine Room', while the other was marked 'Cargo Hold'.

The floor and walls were a dull grey, and was made of metal.

The windows were reinforced, and were at the front, near the doors and on the ceiling of the ship.

Sunny then pressed a button marked 'Autopilot'.

The ship suddenly took off into the sky, easily passing through the planet's orbit.

Jack and Joshua looked through the windows to see their planet.

It was large and perfectly circular.

The continents were all mostly green, except for a few brown spots that marked mountains, plateaus and deserts, and the oceans that covered the majority of the planet were deep blue.

"Wow...I've never seen our entire planet before..." Jack said, staring at the Pokémon planet with awe.

"It certainly is big, isn't it...?" Joshua said.

The planet became smaller the further away they travelled from it.

"Ok, we are now approaching what you've named the 'Hidden Land'. Time for you to watch how to land a spaceship..." Sunny said.

Jack and Joshua looked out of the front window.

The planet was like a massive rock with mazes of large, empty trenches.

The trench maze stretched over the entire planet, except for a small part of the planet.

The only water on the planet was the ocean of water that filled a large canyon.

The canyon only took up about 39% of the planet's area.

There looked to be little atmosphere.

A large city surrounded by massive metal walls could be seen near the canyon.

A particularly large trench could be seen near the city.

The city was on the part of the planet where the trench maze wasn't found.

"This is what we space travellers call a T-1 Planet. It can barely sustain life. Luckily, the locals have become used to the planet's sometimes dangerous climate, which has been caused by the planet's high temperature and low atmosphere" Sunny said.

"What?! Barely sustain life?! What about us? We're used to a planet with a lot of atmosphere and a cool temperature..." Jack said.

Joshua chuckled slightly at Jack's unintentional joke concerning the planet's atmosphere.

"I'm sure you'll survive..." Sunny replied as the ship came closer to the planet.

"I hope so..." Jack said.

The ship then started it's descent towards the planet's surface...


	3. The Problem

**Chapter 3 The Problem**

A large landing pad was located near a wall of the city.

Sunny made no attempt to land his ship though, as he hovered the ship 50m above the city.

"Have either of you teleported before?" Sunny asked.

"No. Our civilisation doesn't have that kind of tech..." Joshua replied.

"Then this'll all be new to you..." Sunny said, pushing a blue rectangular button on the ship's control panel.

Almost instantly, the three were teleported off of the ship and beamed down to the concrete ground.

The buildings were few, yet every single one towered over the three. The solid steel walls surrounding the city towered over the buildings though. Different coloured crates with the word 'Spice' on them could be seen around a large factory-like building.

There was no sign of life anywhere, except for small trees that were growing between the buildings.

"This is spooky..." Joshua said.

"Hmm...We can't be too late. The city walls haven't been destroyed. The Wingmaer are probably just hidden inside the buildings" Sunny said, walking up to the tallest building.

"Wingmaer? What's a Wingmaer?" Jack asked.

"I'll answer that!" said a bird-like voice from behind them.

Jack and Joshua turned around to see a large, cyan/white coloured emu-like creature with large wings and talons. It even had a second pair of talons for hands. In its talon hands were a pair of swords that looked like electric lasers. On its back were poisonous spikes with a lot of machinery. Its mouth looked herbivorous, since it lacked sharp teeth, and a shark-like fin was on top of its head.

All in all, it looked like a very strange creature.

"Hi! I'm Captain Joe, of the Wingmaerian Army (W.A.)! I'm a Wingmaer!" the creature said.

"Oh...Hi Joe..." Jack said.

Joshua didn't say anything; he just stared at Joe curiously.

"Joe! Looks like you managed to escape the Firestorm!" Sunny said, walking over to them.

"Yeah, but there's still some Wingmaer soldiers left to rescue...I can't do it, since I've got to recover from minor internal injuries I received from the Tyrannos' Plasma weapons..." Joe said sadly.

"Well don't worry. I'll go get them. I've got backup now!" Sunny said, pointing to Jack and Joshua.

"Wait a minute...Did you just say Plasma weapons?!" Joshua asked.

Sunny and Joe ignored him.

"Thanks...Just take the portal behind that building...And good luck!" Joe said, pointing towards a tall grey building.

"Thanks!" Sunny said, before leading Jack and Joshua behind the building.

Sure enough, a large, purple, whirlpool-like portal was floating 50cm above the ground.

Faint exploding noises could be heard from it.

Before anyone could move towards the portal, Jack said "Wait. These 'Tyranno' dinosaurs are armed with weapons, aren't they? Joe said that he was injured by their Plasma weapons, correct?"

"Well...He was joking...Besides, we won't be in any serious danger...It's all just a test...to see if you're the strongest species in the galaxy..." Sunny lied.

"Oh, ok then" Jack said.

"Besides, even of you aren't strongest; you'll still be getting the treasure chest of emeralds" Sunny said truthfully.

"Cool! Let's go then! On with the test!" Joshua said, flying into the portal.

"What about the Firestorm?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that's nothing..." Sunny said, before thinking 'It's just the most powerful and deadly spaceship in the Galaxy since the Grox Empire collapsed...'

Jack jumped in soon after Sunny had said this, before Sunny followed.

There was a few second of darkness, before a falling feeling came, then a light appeared in front of them.

"Here we go! Into the Firestorm!" Sunny yelled.

The three fell into the light...


End file.
